Wish You Were Here
by TrueHeroOfTime
Summary: First songfic,character death. Small fic about the feelings Vio experiences as he realies that he's never gonna get to see his shadow again. From the LOZ four swords  manga. Please review.


A/N: Yo everyone! I finished this not long ago so I'm posting it. It's from LOZ FSP, and it's basically just the pain Vio is going through as he realises that his darling shadow is no longer there to comfort him. My first singfic too.

Warning and Disclaimer: In no way do I own Vio or Shadow or Vanilla Twilgiht. Character death and mentions of shounen-ai, but that's really it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it,

Wish you were here:

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me heavy dose of atmosphere

_He was gone. _

_That was the only way to describe it. He was simply gone, no longer here._

_It tore hole through him, ripped him up. It made his heart ache and his eyes well up with tears every time the thought came to him. That same thought that pounded through his head, telling him how stupid he was for not doing something sooner. For not being there for someone of was there for him._

'Cause I'll doze off, safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you, dear

'Cause I wish you were here

_Its late afternoon. He's lying on his back, staring up at the ocean of blue above him. He's trying to be strong, trying as hard as he ever has, but there's still that pang that strikes his heart every time he thinks about it._

_Thinks about the one he's spent so long trying to forget. But he knows he never can, knows that it's a waste of time trying._

I'll watch the night turn light-blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two

To whisper quietly

_He remembers those restless nights in the tower. Those nights were they would just hold each other and whisper quietly. _

_They would talk for ages, talk about nothing important, but always end up talking about them._

The silence isn't so bad

'Til I look at my hands and feel sad

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

_His skin is nothing but pale flesh wrapped around hard stone. He flexes his fingers, and then balls them up into fists, remembering how it felt to hold another's hand. How soft and smooth and gently and caressing those hands were whenever they were in his. How each time he was scared or upset, those hands would find his own and give him a little squeeze, telling him everything was alright. _

I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days

'Cause cold nostalgia

Chills me to the bone

_The nightmares are the worst, but he can't stand it when he wakes up, trying to push all those forgotten memories from his mind._

_Thinking about it only makes it worst, but he can't help but think back and remember to when he was actually happy. In some ways it was bad recalling those times, but other days, it was the only way he could get through some things._

But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist-deep in thought because

When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

_He rolls over in the grass. It's twilight now; not quite night and not quite day. It's the only time he really feels he can think about it. About how they'd always sit and watch the dark take over the light and laugh at how night always had a sense of freedom to it. _

As many times as I blink

I'll think of you tonight

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

_The breeze blew softly, but, despite the coolness, he wasn't ready to go yet. He wanted to wait-even if it did cause him some pain-until those memories and images flew back to him, just so he could hold those hands one more time, to say goodnight on more time. He wanted to feels those lips on his, to be held and feel loved just one last time, so when he went to the afterlife. He'd have amazing stories to tell the Goddesses up there._

And I'll forget the world I knew

But I'll never forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach back into the past

I'd whisper in your ear...

No world was worth living in if they weren't there to live it with you, he thought.

_The moon was big and bright, and it glinted of the piece if steel he held to his heart. There was a moment of hesitation, where all he could think about was whether or not they'd approve, but it passed quickly because he couldn't stand the pain that rang in his ears and torn at his inside._

_He took it one last breath of air and allowed himself one last thought. It was of that face, the same one that would always smile at him whenever he was around or happy. _

_A smile of his own graced his lips as he raised the dagger and plugged it into his chest, biting his bottom lip as the pain started to subside and meld into light. And then he was gone._

...Oh darling, I wish you were here.

~X~

Please review.


End file.
